Flora, Fauna
by TwistedEnglishSoul
Summary: When Reneé left California after splitting up with Charlie Telford she didn't realise that she was also taking his unborn baby away. Not wanting to put up with the child after it was born she left it on the doorstep of the only person she ever trusted. Now, 20 years later Isabella Flora Telford wants to know who she is.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so I just had this idea flowing through my head and decided to post it. I have no clue on who the pairings will be but Bella won't end up as a Vampire or be in a relationship with one.**

 **~TES**

* * *

I opened my laptop quietly, not making any decisions so Alice wouldn't see what I was doing. I searched in the last name Telford and I saw a mugshot of two men, both had scars on their faces and greying hair and even though they had been arrested they were still smirking.

I looked up the first man, Charles (Charlie) Telford and found out that he was, in fact dead. A deep overwhelming sadness washed over me as I realised that my father or uncle was dead.

I decided to wait for the family I had lived with my entire life to come home and confront them about it.

The door slammed a couple hours later and I made my way downstairs. The entire family was in the living room talking when I stood in the door way.

"So Carlisle, who's my real dad? Is it Charlie that you've kept me from all these years or was it Filip? Who did my mother despise so much that she couldn't even leave me with my own father?" I asked as I leant against the frame. He looked at me in shock.

"How'd you find out?" He stuttered.

"Didn't you think I'd grow curious as to why only I had a different last name or why I was the only one going out on sunny days or why I didn't suddenly up and run out the door when there were people around? Or why didn't I suddenly know the answers to what you were thinking or know what you was going to do based on a decision? Why was I the only one sleeping and why was there constantly being walls replaced? Throw a remote at the tv and you'd think it'd crack but no it makes a hole? I'm not as stupid as you may think I am. I may have numerous problems with me but I sure know when something isn't normal. So now tell me which one was my dad?" I snapped while my hand subconsciously moved to the gun in the back of my jeans.

"It was Charlie, Filip is your uncle and your only living relative. He lives in Charming CA, although your mother, Renee, died a few years back," he said quietly. I nodded, I felt no sadness about my mother's death. For all, I cared she was dead to me the moment she left me on the Cullen's retched doorstep.

I turned and left the room heading to the room upstairs I currently resided in and packed my bags and called up someone who owed me a favour.

"Hey, I got some bikes and cars up here - 14 bikes and 5 cars - need them moving up to a Charming, CA in storage until further notice, bill the storage details to my account. One of the cars will have some of my clothes in, leave that one at the house when I send you an address for it. That alright man?" I spoke quickly into the phone as I finished emptying my drawers of clothes and putting all of my manuals and magazines, books, car models, bike models and my horse models into boxes.

"Yeah that's alright, it'll take us a week or two, will you have enough clothes for then?" he replied, I nodded - even though he couldn't see it.  
"Yeah, if not I'll pick some up on the way through. It won't take me long, barely a day - a couple of pit stops on the way."

It took me almost ten trips to get all the boxes and bags into my 1969 Dodge Charger and then took another two of my bags and loaded them into the car I'd be taking - my 1970 Ford Mustang. And then returning to get my two dogs from in the garden.

I texted my other friend who was looking after my horses in livery and asked him if he could keep them for the next month and have them in schooling while I move down to CA and get living arrangements for them. He replied quickly saying that it was perfectly fine and that my horses were already being schooled.

I had some of my friends from the La Push Reservation come down to the Cullen house and drive my bikes and cars to Jacob's garage, parking them round back in the compound. I gave them all 50 bucks and they all went back to what they were doing.

"Look, man, they'll be at a place called Jacob's Garage, I don't trust the family who supposedly adopted me - steer clear of them a'ight man? I'm off to find my Uncle."  
"Yeah, text me your address once you've got a place." he said as he hung up.

 **18 hours later. 9am.**

I pulled into a motel in the town of Charming almost a day later, I checked in and left my bags in the room. I pulled out again and drove to the estate agents. I walked in and a man in a suit and tie stood up and greeted me.

"Hello, I'm John Wilson, how may I help you?" he asked. I looked around at the walls and had a look at some of the houses up for sale.  
"Um yeah, I'm looking for a house. Well, more preferably a farm/ranch. I've got quite a few cars and bikes and have 9 horses in livery and I've recently been left another 4 in my best friends Will, you see I need enough room for all of the cars and bikes in a shed/garage and my horses are too far away for me to spend any time with them in a yard so I really need somewhere to keep them all so I can care for them and a pretty large house."

He nodded along with what I was saying and after a little while he hummed and walked to a cabinet, taking out some files and placing them on a table.

"We currently have 7 Farms and Ranches up for sale, if you would like I can take you on a tour and you can pick which one you want?" I nodded and we headed out of the agents and into a car.

I suddenly heard the roaring of motorbike engines and paused in my movements to see a group of bikers, probably in a club, drive by - some of them giving me weird and curious looks as I stared at them.

I decided to find out later.

We toured the ranches and farms and I was having a tough time choosing which one I wanted. Hell, my bank account was big enough to buy them all with plenty left over money but I wasn't sure.

I decided on the one just outside of town, near a garage called Teller-Morrow Automotive Repair. I would decide if I needed to buy another once all my stuff got here.


	2. Chapter 2

About 2 weeks later I was settled into my house when I heard car horns and a shipment truck horn. I dashed outside as the dogs sat barking at the metal fence that ran both ways from the sides of the house and met up round the back.

I smiled seeing Jason, his friends all got out of my cars and put the keys in the key bowl I had picked up. I grinned even more as they unloaded all of my bikes.

"Here," I said as I handed him a wad of hundreds and left them all to get into the minibus one of them were driving. He hugged me and thanked me telling me to call him if I needed anything.

All I was waiting, for now, was the horses to turn up.

I texted the guy who was transporting them and he said that they were all okay and they'd be here in two days. I nodded to myself and I jumped into my pickup and set out on a search for hay and straw. I drove around the entire town and couldn't find crap all, I pulled over and rested my head on the steering wheel. I looked up and saw I was parked next to a coffee shop. I jumped out and headed inside.

I ordered myself a large Cappuccino and sat down to wait.  
I had just stood up to leave with my coffee when someone who was all too familiar walked in. I saw the scars on his cheeks and approached him.

"Filip Telford," I said as I came up behind him.  
"Who's asking?" he said with an accent as he turned around.  
"My name's Bella I moved here a couple of days ago my Ma knew you and your brother."  
"Aye, and who's yer mother?" He replied as he collected his coffee. I leant up against my truck as he stood about a foot away from me.  
"Her name was Renee, I was never told her last name." I shrugged.  
"And how'd ye know it were me?" he frowned.  
"Pictures the internet, trying to find out who I really was. My 'adopted' family," I made air quotation marks around the word adopted "never told me who I was just my name, never told me who my pa was until I confronted them, they may have raised me but I never liked em. I came down here to find my last living relatives."

I wasn't ready to tell him who I really was just yet.  
"Aye, you were looking mighty frustrated earlier in ya truck. What might have been the problem?"  
"I've just bought the ranch near Teller-Morrow Automotive and someone's transporting my horses down here and I need to get all the stables and pastures ready but I can't find anywhere selling hay and straw." I sighed in frustration.

He laughed and threw his now finished coffee cup away.  
"Follow me las, I know someone." I climbed into my truck and placed the coffee in the cup holder. He pulled away on his bike and I quickly followed after him.

We pulled up to a ranch and the man who was there who looked to have sighed and called someone over who took away the bay mare he was sat on.

"Oswald," Filip called as he got off his bike and I climbed down from the cab of my truck. He looked at me curiously.  
"Bella here just moved to town and her horses are being shipped over and she couldn't find anywhere that was selling hay and straw. So I brought her to you."

"How many horses do you have?" he asked me and I smiled before replying.  
"9 and my friend who recently passed left me her 4 horses. So I now have 13." I said looking at my feet he nodded and loaded some bales of each into the bed of my truck.  
"How much?" I asked him and he smiled and shook his head.  
"It's alright, no need to worry." I huffed and shoved him a $10 note into his hand and thanked him.

"Do you want to come back to my place for a beer?" I asked Chibs politely he smiled and climbed onto his bike.  
"I'll follow you to your place?" he asked and I nodded, starting the truck and pulling away.

* * *

 **Right, not as long as the last one. I'll update tomorrow, hopefully, after school - first day back and all that crap. Big surprises in the next chapter and the horses are arriving!**


	3. Chapter 3

Barely a few days later did all of the horses arrive, I pulled out Chibs' number and dialed him as I slipped my riding pants and yard boots on with my polo shirt.

"Hey, are you busy?" I spoke into the phone and I heard Chibs chuckle.  
"Naw, do ya need me darlin'?" he asked and I smiled  
"Yeah, need some help..." I sighed and I felt like he'd be nodding if I were there.  
"On me way lass," he said and hung up. I smiled looking around at the 6 horse trailers and one horse box.

I sighed and looked to the stables, they sat quite far behind the house and me and Chibs were gonna have a field day with this.

I heard the roar of his bike engine and grinned at him as he pulled in.

"Now, don't tell me that you want help with these beasts!" he half shouted as he hung his helmet on the handlebars of his Harley Davison Dyna Street Bob and unlike most other Dynas I saw on the road his didn't have a front fairing. His matte black z-bars and tiny little Saint Andrew's crosspatch on the back of his saddle looked to be custom made and gave the bike quite a bit of character.  
I smiled at him and shrugged my shoulders. He shook his head and huffed before walking over. I peeked my head over to the single trailer that stood in the center of the garden.

I smiled as I saw Gemini stood half-asleep rocking side to side.  
"Gemmy," I whispered, and clucked my tongue startling her awake. She whickered and looked up. I smiled at he and entered through the little side door, shutting it behind me.

"You know how to lead a horse right?" I asked Chibs as I popped my head over the ramp. He nodded and lowered the ramp after I untied the dark leather lead rein. I ran my hand along her light colored fur. I handed him the leather lead rein and pointed to the stables.  
"First, on the left, I think it has her name - Gemini - on it," I told him as I entered the trailer next to me and untied my Friesian twins, Jester and Joker, and slowly followed Chibs who was now walking into the barn. He spotted the stall and lead Gemini inside as I quickened my step so I was now trotting with the twins.

"Open Jester and Jokers' stalls!" I called out and grinned when Chibs span in a hurried circle. I laughed as he sprinted across to the stalls, opened them and backed away, before hanging up Gemini's lead rein. I gently shove Jester into his stall and Chibs followed, taking of the lead rein and shutting the door and hanging said lead rein up as I copied him.

I looked at the stalls and opened up Captain and Wildlight's stalls and walked back with Chibs.  
We approached the black horse trailer and opened up the doors and I smiled seeing the two thoroughbreds and pointed to Captain and he nodded, untying him and me untying Wildlight.

We made light chatter as we walked to the stalls and lead them in and repeating what we had done with Joker and Jester.

I laughed and started running back

"RACE YOU!" I shouted and gaped as he nearly caught up with me. I skidded to a stop near the middle trailer and peeked inside, seeing Casey's Belgian Draft Horse, Kalli, and her two twin Colts - Ashka and Tux. I smiled sadly and made my way inside and took a hold of the two lead reins that held her in her stall I passed one to Chibs and he gasped at the size of her.  
I laughed and patted her neck.  
"Kalli won't hurt you," I reassured him and he nodded as we both lead her into the pasture. We unclipped the ropes and I hung them on the hook on the outside of the fence. We both returned to the box and he took Ashka by the rope and gently lead him away as I convinced Tux to follow.  
We released the two into the pasture with their mother and I smiled at their whinnies of delight.

I gestured to the _box_ holding Painter, my paint horse, and Tripp my award winning Trakhener Show Jumper. I heard them both whicker and I quickly unlocked the ramp and hugged Tripp around the neck. He whickered and I grinned hugging his neck that little bit tighter. I looked to the arena in longing and then again at the pristine tack hung up at the back of the lorry in longing. Chibs laughed and shook his head.  
"Go, I've got the gist of it." He said holding up Painter's untied lead rein as he began walking to the barn.

I squealed and lead Tripp out, looping his rein around the fence and going inside the trailer and reaching to get down the bridle, laying it across the saddle. I looped my arms around the saddle and underneath the numnah before hefting it up and waddling outside.

I approached the fence and laid the saddle across the top bar and picked the bridle up.

I slipped the reins over his neck and then held the bit flat in my palm and gently pressed it to his lips.  
"C'mon buddy..." I whispered as I slipped the bit into his mouth. I pulled the ear band up and around the back of his ears and pulled the caught bits through and fastened the cheek strap. I picked the numnah up and positioned it on his back and near the withers. I held the girth on the seat of the saddle as I lifted it and positioned it on his back. I reached under and fastened the girth. I slipped off his halter and held on to his reins as I walked him into the school and tied him near the fence as I set up a couple of jumps.

I lead Tripp into the neighboring school and swung myself into the saddle. I smiled at the feeling and clucked my tongue.  
"Walk on," I said and grinned when he started a fast walk. I nudged him into a rising trot and then sat down, giving one last kick as I got him into a canter. I laughed and gaily and slowed him back down before walking to the gate. I slid off and opened the gate, walked him into the other ring and closed the gate and got back on.

* * *

 **This is just one half a chapter, I'll probably update today still or tomorrow. I am currently watching Sons Of Anarchy (S3Ep1 for the second time) Next part of this will be Chibs POV. I know it drones a bit but I needed to get the horses in and what they looked like and their names. Who wants to see Chibs ride something other than his Harley?!**  
 _ **ME! ME! ME!  
**_ **I might put him on Jester and Bella on Joker :)  
Oh and hands up if you want there to be an added fun raiser/pony day at the school. Have all the bikers riding horses! :'D  
I would love to see that but I don't know what you guys think!**


	4. Chapter 4

I stood in front of the last horse box. All the horses (and their tack ) had been put away. All of the saddles and bridles hung up on the racks to the left of each stall door with the exception of Tripp's, who Bella was currently riding, and Delilah who I was currently holding.

Delilah was a pretty, tall, buckskin mare. She whinnied and Bella looked over. She smiled as I petted the horse's neck.

I watched as she gracefully slid off the horse and landed on her feet. I smiled as she exited the gate and walked over, the horse in hand. She smiled at me and suddenly a sly smirk spread across her face.  
"So, have you ridden anything other than a Harley?" she smirked as she headed to the barn, with me following.  
"No, never wanted ta," I replied as I speed walked to beside her. She smirked as she put Tripp away, untacked him and wiped the tack clean as I put Delilah in the stall and knotted the rope how she told me before sitting down on a bale of straw, that I'd brought down from the loft, watching her clean the tack  
"Know how to tack a horse up?" she asked and I nodded.  
"Well then, I'll be damned if I can't teach you how to ride a horse," she smirked  
We both turned our heads to the drive as we saw the entire crew pull up.  
"They must'a heard a new person is in town, came ta check yer out," I told her and she nodded and watched as they all got off their bikes and hung their helmets up.

"Hello?!" Clay shouted. She sighed and cupped her hands round her lips and stood near the door.  
"BARN! GRAB A BEER FROM THE COOLBOX EACH!" She shouted and I grinned.  
"Yer sure know how ter butter them up," I commented as I leaned back with a beer she'd handed me a while back. I saw the entire club walk down as she went back to cleaning the tack.

She finished before the club got to the barn and had gotten a carrier bag filled with rolled up netting. She opened two of them up and placed it in my hands.  
"Hold that open," she instructed as she started filled it with hay. She hung it up on a loop bolted on to a low beam and unraveled another white net and placed it in my hands. The club began to filter in through the doors and some laughed as they saw me helping the little lady. She finished that one and unhooked the other and went into Joker and Jester's stalls. She hung them up on rings and the horses began to eat.  
"Just gimme a minute. I'll get cha somewhere to sit," she said. She walked into the loft and looked over the balcony.  
"Catch!" she shouted and the boys looked up as she threw a bale down. Clay caught it and he and Bobby sat down. Another flew through the air and into Juice and Happy. They both stumbled as they caught it before they sat down. Another bale flew into Jax and Opie and another one flew down into half-sack, who unsuccessfully caught it and landed straight on his ass. Half the club laughed and she flew down the stairs in a flurry.  
"Oh god! So sorry, thought there were more of ya!" she said as she helped Kip up. He shrugged his shoulders and sat down.

"So what brings you to Charming?" Clay asked taking a swig of his beer. She sighed and looked at the ceiling.  
"My mother left my father when she didn't even know about me. She left me on the doorstep of the only man she trusted. They raised me but I knew I weren't related to them, we had completely different views on everything. We all looked completely different. I was the only one who had a different last name. So I grew curious. I looked it up, searched up family members had DNA tests ran and found out my family a couple of weeks ago. So I packed my shit, made the right calls - people who owed me favours - and got in my car and had em ship my bikes and cars here. Horses only turned up today." she said as she glared at the floor. She took a sip of beer and turned away.  
"Never did get ya name darlin'?" Jax spoke up.  
"Bella. Just Bella, no middle name, no last name," she said and gave us a sad grin before standing.  
She walked out and over to a huge shed.  
"I see you guys are bike enthusiasts?" she asked as she opened the doors. Curiosity got the best of us and we followed. We each looked inside and gasped at the number of classic cars and bikes, there was almost 3 million dollars worth. She grinned before shutting the door.

"Right, enough drooling. Chibs I believe that I told myself I'd be damned if you couldn't ride a horse," she grinned as the MC elbowed each other and started making bets.  
"Make ya bets now." I sighed as I walked through the aisle separating the two rows of stables.

"You'll be riding Irish," she said as she took me to the dark brown gelding. Cold blue eyes stared back at me. She gestured to the tack as she unbolted the door, clipped on the rope and gestured to me.  
"Go ahead." She sat down on the straw bales with the club and leant back with her legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. I sighed and put the saddle on and stared at the bridle before copying what I had seen Bella do with Tripp.

She stood as I fastened the last buckle and inspected the tack she nodded before grabbing his reins and leading him out.  
"Kutte off, hide the guns in a hay net or something, and that bloody knife. You ain't gonna be stabbing my horse anytime soon." She said and I slipped the kutte off hanging it on the bridle hook and stashing my guns in the haynet of his empty stall.  
"This'll be good," Jax smirked as we all walked outside.

* * *

 **Well, thank ya for all the positive comments! I told ya I'd update again today. I'll hopefully get something in on Thursday and Friday but not tomorrow. Chibs is going for a ride!  
Who else do you want to see in the saddle? Leave us a comment and I'll see what I can do!  
Hope you enjoy! :)  
**

 **BTW Next chapter - Chibs lands on his ass and family trees are a growing!**


	5. Chapter 5

I watched as Chibs tried to get on Irish from the right and laughed as some of the club's members corrected him.

He eventually got on and sat with his feet in the stirrups, heel down and his hands clutching the reins like one would a motorbike. I slipped the whip I was holding into the inside of my boot and walked over.  
"Look, hold the reins like that with your thumb pointing up." He adjusted his hands and looked at me.  
"Now stick your pinky out like you're a posh person holding a cup of tea," I told him and he quickly put his pinky out.  
"Now I walk around with you but I ain't holding on to the reins unless I believe you need it. Now use your inside leg and nudge her gently while holding your outside hand out. Doing that will move her to the outside of the track and put her into a walk. If you bring this hand out," as I said this I pulled his inside hand out while holding the other one still "she'll move into the middle or around the corners. You got all that?" I asked. He nodded, took a deep breath and kicked his inside leg and steered with the outside rein.  
I waited for a few paces, watching him walk Irish around and smiled at him before I began to follow them.  
"You alright up there?" I asked and he nodded as I caught up with them and took a hold of the reins.  
"Right, I'm going to bring you into a rising trot. You feel how every few seconds it seems like your body is being pushed up?"  
"Aye,"  
"With rising trot, every time you feel that you use your feet and stirrups to push you up and out of the saddle and you sit down afterwards. Got that?"  
"Aye," He drawled. I smiled and took the whip out, holding on to Irish's reins, I started jogging and clicked my tongue.  
"Kick!" I called to Chibs as Irish was only going at a speedy walk. He kicked his legs and Irish soon got into a speedy trot, I ran beside them and let go of the reins. I stopped when I saw Chibs rising and sitting while keeping him at a steady gait.

I gasped for breath with my hands on my knees.  
"You're doing great!" I shouted as I caught my breath. He slowed the horse down and slid off.  
"Tha's enough fer today." he said and smiled at me, I gave him a grin back.

"Why don't yer show the boys all yer fancy jumping?" I shook my head at him and let him take Irish in.  
"Imma go get Kalli and take her for a plough while the twins are in the field."  
"A plough?" he asked in confusion,  
"Well I'm not riding her today, plus the field out back needs ploughing for seed," I said  
"Well, you're old fashioned." He commented. I felt my blood boil.  
"No, I don't use tractors when I've got perfectly good draft horses with me," I said before turning and fetching Kalli from the field.

I quickly collared her and attached the plough.  
I clucked my tongue and used the whip as she began to trudge along the back fields.

almost 5 hours later did I hear the club calling and shouting me. I looked up at the sky and almost gawped in shock as I saw complete and utter darkness and a sweating Happy walking towards me.  
"What's up?" I asked as I took off her collar and unlatched the plough. I walked towards the man as Kalli followed.  
"Gemma, Clay's wife came over and cooked up dinner for you. Saw you working out there and she brought some food from her house and cooked enough for an army - she even fed them beasts out back of yours some meat."  
"She didn't have to.." I trailed off as he shook his head.  
"She wanted to." his gruff voice replied.  
"I just need to take Kalli and the twins into their stables." He nodded and helped me by opening the lone standing stable gates and shutting each door as I took the horses in.

I quickly brushed Kalli down and wiped my hands on my breeches as I tied my messy hair up before we rushed inside and sat down at my large table, where what looked like the entire club was sat around.

I smiled gratefully at the woman with dark hair and blonde highlights. She grinned back and we all tucked into the meal.

Almost half an hour later the plates were cleared and a light chatter hovered over the table of almost strangers. The blonde haired man, Jax, who looked a few years older than me smiled and mouthed the words "Sorry," I smiled at him and shook my head, and gestured towards the door with it. He nodded and I raised from the table.  
"I'll be down the stables, I have to rug the horses and muck them out, thank you for cooking dinner for everyone Gemma." I smiled before leaving. Gemma shoved Jax and looked to have muttered 'Go help her' to him as he quickly stood up and followed me.

"Sorry for letting her invade your house like that, and for the dogs barking." he grinned.  
"No worries, it was nice having people at the dinner table. These mutts are always barking anyway!" I laughed ruffling my biggest Rottweiler's ears as he stared up at me with his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth.  
"How many you got anyway? I got a place that needs a new guard dog. See one of yours has a litter." he asked and I smiled,  
"I've got 7 and the pups were born two weeks ago, 12 of those, and my shepherd's pregnant. Do you wanna come see the babies - pick one out for your place and the club?" I asked and he nodded.  
"Sure, darlin'" I gestured to the barn out back, nearer to the house than the stables and we began walking.

We pushed the doors open and I smiled at the small yips and barks we heard.  
"You can't have two of the same is all I want." he nodded.

I walked over to the box and pointed  
"Rub your hands across her fur,give her a pet and make sure her scent is on your hands before touching any of them." he gave Chiki a fuss and picked up one of the middle-sized boys and rubbed his head.  
"Hey, little guy." He cooed and rubbed under his chin. He looked at me and grinned. They're so little, almost as big as Abel was when he was a baby." I smiled as he put him down.  
"You want that one?" I asked and he nodded  
"Club puppy." he smiled  
"You got a name?"  
"Harley of course." He grinned and I smiled, grabbing a pen off the shelves and writing his name on the plastic collar. He picked up the smallest girl, but not the smallest puppy.  
"Whisper." he smiled, I nodded and wrote her name on the collar while he fussed over her. I laughed as she bit his finger.  
"You little shit!" he cursed and I laughed harder.  
"Come on, I gotta get the horses sorted still." He nodded and we walked out the barn, shutting the door.

"Thank you, for that," he gestured to the barn. "how much you want?" I shook my head at the stupid question.  
"No need, I need em gone soon. I've got enough animals as it is!" he laughed and nodded, he suddenly took my hand as we walked into the stables. I smiled up at him and squeezed it.  
"Everything with that little baby will be alright, Jax, trust me." I smiled.

* * *

 **Longest yet!  
EEEEEEEEEK! PUPPIES AND DOGGIES!  
Just a little bit of Jax and Bella fluff at the end there.  
What do ya think about Jax being in the saddle next chapter? And what should the Club's and Caracara's puppies be called, I don't think I'll be keeping the names for Whisper. **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Love Tes.**


	6. Chapter 6

The two returned to the house a little while later and saw the entire club laughing at Tig as he was being growled at by Old Blue, the oldest dog of the lot, it had a gray muzzle and one glassy eye and a limp in his back leg.  
Poor Tig was only trying to fuss the dog, staring at it with longing.  
"Hey! Hey! Blue! Pack it in!" Bella snapped at the dog. Tig sighed and gently petted its long, tan fur. There were barking and yips outside and Bella slapped her palm to her forehead.

She ushered everyone into her large living room, the dogs wandered into their respective corner where there were 8 beds laid out. She had bought a new one for the puppies.

Bella walked to the door and opened it.  
"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 and last but not least - 13." she sighed as the 12 puppies wandered around the house barking and yapping.  
"No, not that way! Hey, get back here! No do not chew that!" she sighed as she gathered up the pups and herded them into the living room. She placed them all on the bed and made sure that their mother, Chiki, was looking after them.

"Sorry about that." she grinned at the people sat on the chairs, sofas and love seats. Half of the club watched as Jax rushed over and picked up the puppy that had bitten him.  
"You, little tyke are having a name change," he growled playfully,  
"Abiteth, yer little biter," he said. The club looked to him and the other puppy that was circling his feet, he picked the other up and held them on his hips, like one would a child. He nuzzled them with his face and was showered with licks and kisses.

"Jackie, don't tell me yer gone and bought two puppies." Chibs sighed scrubbing his hand on his face.  
"He wanted to pay, I wouldn't let him. I need the bastards gone anyway. Well some of them. Need some dogs to run this godforsaken place. And with the others getting ready for retirement I'll only have Vinnie, Syth, Ronnie and Reggie. And they're assholes." she said, pointing to the set of Doberman twins, Ronnie and Reggie, and then at the Doberman X Shepherds, Vinnie, and Syth.  
The four dogs in question looked up. She sighed and settled herself onto the floor, picking up the runt of the litter, a little girl and settling the sleeping bundle into her lap.

She sighed, decided it was time and reached under the sofa to pull a file out.

"I need to talk with you all." she sighed as she handed the folder to Chibs.  
"That file has my birth certificate, everything about me really. You all probably know Renee and how she is my mother. What you probably don't know is that when she fled she was pregnant with me." Chibs dropped the file and the birth certificate fluttered to the ground, showcasing the name of the man who had thrown himself too far into the club and gotten himself killed.

All because of a stupid woman.

"Charlie?" Jax breathed, not quite remembering the man with a 70's porn 'tache and a beer belly.  
"My brotha', by blood," Chibs told him.  
"Only a few years older than me, I knew I recognized you." he smiled at the girl on the floor.  
"I'm so sorry about what happened to him if I could've stopped Renee from leaving it wouldn't have happened and I hate that she did that to him." Chibs stood up and embraced the girl in a hug as tears filled her eyes.  
"If I just could have stopped her from leaving, he wouldn't have.." she choked on her words as Chibs stroked her hair.  
"Aye, now, that ain't none of yer fault, she did what she did but you're here now, with us and you're happy." he cooed and she visibly deflated as she clung to him.  
"I hate her for what she did, I hate the pricks she left me with, why couldn't she have left m here?" she sobbed as they clung to each other.

The club sat in almost silence as they absorbed the new information and watched the only two living, breathing Telfords cling to each other.

* * *

 **6 weeks later.**

* * *

Jax and Bella's relationship had bloomed over the recent weeks, she absolutely adored the man and vice versa.  
Chibs and Bella had also become closer after he told her the story of her Auntie and Cousin and how they had tragically died.

The club had been welcomed into Bella's life with open arms and the club embraced the girl who saw the light in everything and even though she was nice to the club anyone who dared fuck with them, her animals, Jax or herself had a force to be reckoned with on their hands, as Tara had found out.

 _"He's doing fine, the doctors say that Abel can be released in the coming weeks." Tara said as she barged in on the new couple observing the little baby, with tubes running out of his body everywhere, with warm smiles._  
 _"How would you know, I asked you to stay off of his case." Jax turned around and snarked at the woman._  
 _"Yes, Doctor Knowles shouldn't be on Abel's surgery. I am Doctor Bernard, I have been overseeing Abel's surgeries and recovery, he should be able to come home mid-week next week, as long as his heart is alright and none of the wounds don't get infected. He will have to be on meds for the majority of his life, the heart.."_  
 _"It's genetic, my mom had the same problem." Jax butted in._  
 _"Anyway, who's the new arm accessory?" Tara gobbed and Bella went to move for her._  
 _"Bella's not no arm accessory, she's club family." Jax snarled as he held his arms around her waist to keep her still. "_  
 _"She's not very pretty looking is she, looks like she's just been kicked off a farm." Tara laughed as the girl in his arms was fuming._  
 _"Oh you slimy, little bitch." Bella growled as she broke free of Jax's hold._  
 _"Jesus Christ," he sighed as Bella dragged her out by her ear._

 _Jax quickly followed them and watched as Bella threw the woman onto the pavement and swung her fist at her face. A crack sounded and Tara dropped to the floor in pain, Bella crouched beside her - smirking._

 _"Now, honey, bad mouth me and my family again and a broken nose wont be your only worry - I didn't spend my 18th birthday in prison for jack shit." she spat in her face and walked away. She hopped onto her bike and rode away, leaving Jax to step over Tara and laugh at her childlike crying._

"How's my boy?" Bella shouted as she walked into the clubhouse, Jax and Chibs perked up but soon deflated as she hugged the growing rotty puppy as it licked her, its back end swinging from side to side with how fast his tail was wagging.

"Hi to you too!" Jax shouted and Chibs shouted in agreement. Bella smiled and walked over she kissed Chibs on the cheek and pecked Jax on the lips.  
"Hey," she grinned.

* * *

 **Hiya, I'll try and update tomorrow. Just try and enjoy this chapter for now.**

 **Fiona and Kerrianne's story will be explained soon, for now though. Oh and thank you, 01Katie, for suggesting our little Girl's name!**

 **Thank ya for reading and goodnight!**


	7. Chapter 7

Bella thought everything was fine, her's and Jax's relationship was perfect - even though it was moving forwards quickly. She couldn't ask for more, she had gained a family, an uncle, a child and her best friend - her, what she hope was, life partner, her everything.

That's when things took a real sharp left turn and over a cliff.

She had woken in the middle of the night to knocking on the door.  
"Miss Telford?" a man in uniform asked her. She had nodded, fearing the worst when the officer opened his mouth she sucked in a deep breath.  
"Jax Teller is in ICU at St. Thomas, he was shot in the back yesterday, pierced his lungs and stomach, one grazed his neck. I'm sorry but he may not make it." the officer said.  
"Miss, do you have any idea of who would do this?" Bella shook her head as she began sobbing. She grabbed her bag and Abel, who she had been watching and raced to her truck. She made sure to lock the dogs in and closed the gate after stopping outside the drive. She sped to the hospital and rushed to ICU, staring at the shaky rise and fall of his chest. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her hand rested against the glass,

"He'll be okay, baby, daddy will be alright," she whispered as she nuzzled Abel's head. She watched as like an angel, Jax's eyes fluttered open and landed on her outside of the glass. She smiled and cried even more as she rushed in and gently hugged him. Keeping in mind his injuries, the tubes everywhere and the delicate state he was in.

"Hey," she whispered, kissing his forehead. He smiled up at her and opened his mouth, pointing to the water. She laughed gently, putting Abel in the plastic chair with a little toy, she grabbed the water and lifted his head. She gently poured some of the water and shook her head as he drank.  
"You ain't no horse, you don't need so much!" she hissed as she pulled the cup away. He swatted her hand.  
"I'm thirsty woman!" he gasped and tried to snatch the cup back.  
"No, you'll be needing a piss!" she snapped. Jax tried reaching for the cup again.  
"Give it!" he whined  
"No!"  
"Will you two stop bickering like two old women! You act like your 50 years married and not 4 weeks into a relationship!" Gemma huffed as she waltzed in. They both turned and glared at her and went back to bickering.

Chibs walked in soon after and handed a phone in his hand to Bella,  
"It's for you, something aboot yer horses." he drawled. She frowned and took the call.

"Hello?" she sighed.  
"Yeah, uh huh."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes! Of course!"  
"Oh my god yes!" the phone dropped to the floor and she squealed clapping her hands.

"Who was that?" Jax asked carefully. He looked at her suspiciously as a grin broke out across her face.  
"That was the representative for the Equestrian team in the Olympics." she said slowly.  
"Yeahhh..." Jax drawled, waiting for her to elaborate.  
"They're arriving tomorrow, they want to see me jump one of my horses."  
"Okay..."  
"I might be going to the Olympics!" she shouted and squealed with glee. Jax's face split into a grin and Chibs wrapped her in a hug.

"We're so happy for yer darlin'" Chibs whispered against her. Bella's body felt as though she had been stood on one of those machines that when you stand on it vibrated your body and worked leg muscles. Bella's body must have been buzzing for a few minutes before she calmed down enough to sit still, even though she was fidgeting half the time she was sat down.

She talked to Jax about what would happen if she got on the team,

"I want you to be there," she told him with a smile but frowned looking at his condition.  
"Babe, they're not until another 5 - 6 months, I'll have plenty time to recover." Jax smiled at her worry.  
"I'll be there, no doubts about it," he reassured her. She smiled, pecked him on the lips and stood up.  
"Gem, can you take Abel? I need Chibs for a little while." She smiled at Gemma when she nodded.  
"See you later?" Bella said to Jax who nodded and turned to his baby.

Bella and Chibs exited the hospital and both drove down to 'The FarmHouse' as it had now been dubbed by the club.

The majority of Chiki's puppies were still living on the farm - what with no one wanting a Rottweiler and all.

Bella showed Chibs how to care for the horses over the period of 24hours.

"If I get in I want you to look after them all, you can ride them - plough the bottom field if you know how, enter shows around the area - do a fundraiser as long as you don't work them too much. Hell even give some of the club lessons - you're good enough of a rider to do so." Bella explained.

Chibs smiled and nodded, embracing her in a hug.

"I'm so proud of you."

* * *

 **So a really short chapter, but I'm really tired. So I'm off to watch Spirit in bed and mull ideas over for the next chapter.**

 **Oh, and should Bella get into the Olympics this year or next year, in the story obviously. Leave a comment down below - any specific people you want in the saddle other than poor Jax at the moment :(**


	8. Update, Hold

**Hiya guys, I'm unfortunately putting this story on hold. :(**

 **I am currently tied up doing school work, 1st year of GCSE's and have my own horse to look after which leaves me** little **time in the evenings to write. I will try and write a small chapter at least once every week or so but I cannot promise anything. :/**

 **I know none of these should be excuses for giving up one of my passions but I have responsibilities.**

 **I'm really sorry but thank you for all of your reviews and support! :)**

 **~TES**


End file.
